My Hero
by KimBob
Summary: Who is your hero? Manta asks a random question and chaos ensues! What's this? Hao's hero is...READ TO FIND OUT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

"Yoh-kun, who's your role model?" Manta asked randomly one day at breakfast.

"My role model?" Yoh echoed.

"Yeah, you know, your hero. Like Bailong is my hero!" he clarified.

"Hmm... I guess it's Amidamaru. Yup, he's definitely my hero." Yoh said decisively.

"Yoh-dono, you mean that?" Amidamaru appeared from nowhere, waterfalling tears.

"Augh! Please don't do that anymore! I'm still not used to instant ghost, it's creepy!" Manta spazzed.

"My hero is my dad. I don't really know why, he just is." Horo interjected.

"My hero is Hao-sama." Opacho randomly appeared, Hao beside him.

"Gasp! What do you want, fiend!" Horo yelled.

"Don't call me a fiend! It's not true, I tell you!" Amidamaru sobbed, and Yoh patted him comfortingly. Hao frowned.

"You shouldn't have such a stupid ghost, brother, and I'm not a fiend. I just came to amuse myself with your reactions when I tell you my hero is Hitler." he announced proudly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Anna called from another room.

"Hah! All your heroes are weak!" Ren said, popping out of nowhere.

"No he isn't!" Hao burst into tears.

"Then who's your hero, Ren?" Yoh asked curiously.

"N-None of your business!" Ren stammered, turning red.

"Tell me now!" Anna screamed from the other room.

"...Jun." he mumbled. The room erupted into fits of laughter.

"Don't laugh! I am a strong hero! You haven't seen me fight!" Jun pouted.

"Yeah, riiiiight!" Horo said sarcastically.

"Hiyaaaa!" Jun lunged at him with flames in her eyes and slapped him hard across the cheek, even harder than Anna's legendary left-handed slap. Everyone gasped.

"I'm scared, I want my Anna!" Yoh screamed like a girl and ran to find Anna.

"Told you so, my sister is a force to be reckoned with, a cause for fear! Mwahahahhahhahah!" Ren laughed madly and ran off to get milk from the fridge.

"Opacho, let's go, the freaks are rubbing their stupidity off on Yoh, we could be next!" Hao said and they disappeared again.

Lyserg randomly walked in singing, "I am stuck on a Band-Aid brand 'cause the Band-Aid's stuck on me! I'm a big boy now! You can do it too with Cando!" and other random commercial songs.

"Uhh... Lyserg, why are you singing random commercial songs?" Horo asked.

"I'm auditioning for a toothpaste commercial!" Lyserg said happily.

"Nooooooooooooooo! You can't let anyone else see your cute smile, my Lyserg!" Ryu shouted, running in.

"Your Lyserg! He's my bitch!" Marco yelled, randomly appearing with Jeanne.

"What's up?" she asked happily, oblivious to the havoc Ryu and Marco were now reeking in the background.

"Manta asked me who my hero was, and now everyone is answering the question!" Yoh said cheerily as he bounded back in, an angry red mark on his cheek from Anna.

"Oh, that's easy! My hero is God!" Jeanne smiled.

"My, ouch, hero, oof, is, ooh, Lyserg!" Ryu said periodically between painful experiences.

"My hero is Jeanne-sama." Marco gagged in Ryu's headlock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE!" Anna screeched. Everyone froze, some in rather strange positions, and glanced around them to see a large pile of rubble, a bit of dust still floating about. A random rock fell off and plunked, and everyone saw Anna, her fists balled up tightly, staring at the ground, clenching her teeth, and shaking in rage.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she yelled, flipping the channel on the TV to the news. It seemed to be reporting... World War III! Yes, somehow, one simple question randomly asked at breakfast time had led to the destruction of the Funbari Onsen, and World War III. Perhaps Manta learned his lesson after being forced to help rebuild and make peace with the world, or perhaps not, because one year later, during dinner, he randomly asked, "What do you hate the most?" Poor, poor, Manta, won't he ever learn?

The Moral Of This Story Is... Never ask a random question in a fanfiction written by an insane authoress who doesn't care about the well-being of the mankin characters.


End file.
